


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [1]
Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alternate Universe - Cults, Amputation, Drabble, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who would betray The Church get to visit with The Deviant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

**Author's Note:**

> For number 1 on the 33 Day Guro Challenge: Amputation.
> 
> I always picture The Deviant and The Destroyer as the enforcers of the Wild Ones, with The Destroyer as the leg-breaker, and The Deviant as the one who deals with rule-breakers in more methodical ways. I'll probably do a drabble for The Destroyer on one of the later prompts.
> 
> Lyrics that make up the title are from "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.

The price for a lie is a finger.

Not all lies, necessarily. Just the big ones. The serious ones, like claiming that you just have no idea who had called the authorities last night, when The Prophet had gathered His followers in order to deliver more of the messages that He received when He listened to God. No one had been hurt, fortunately. None of The Church's devotees had been hurt, anyway, and that was what mattered. The Mystic had been left in charge of cleaning up the mess, and The Deviant in charge of cleaning up the other loose ends.

One lie equals one finger. If you cry, you lose the first knuckle of the next one too, because The Deviant hates crying. The more lies you tell, the more you cry, the more of your fingers have to go until you see the error of your ways and tell the truth (and stop blubbering, you're enough of a disgrace as it is).

Sometimes, the really stubborn ones run out of fingers. It's sad, to see the corruption compel them to resist so strongly, but The Deviant understands his duty. The Prophet hears the word of God, and He speaks, and The Deviant carries out His orders. Because their goal is to purify the world, and the ends justify the means.

And what's one less corrupted soul in their new world, anyway?

When they run out of fingers, The Deviant has to move to their feet. He doesn't bother with toes; instead, he starts at the ankles. Some of them wise up and cooperate before he gets through the Achilles tendon. Some don't.

Some never stop lying, even with their blood running out onto the ground and the rest of their bodies turning cold, and The Deviant curses and pities them in equal measure. It is never easy to look someone in the face and know that they are knowingly and willingly damning themselves, even after all the chances that The Church has given them.

The price for harming one of your brothers or sisters in The Church is an entire hand.

There is no second chance in those cases, no long, drawn-out visits. If you violate another devotee once, you lose a hand. If you break the rules again, you lose your other hand, and you are left to navigate the desert on your own. Even in this, though, The Prophet is merciful; if you are truly repentant, He says, God will guide you back to The Church, and you will be welcomed with open arms as one of His reborn children.

So far, none who would stoop so low as to harm their brothers and sisters have been truly repentant. The Deviant considers that kind to be no great loss.

Some question him (though few do it openly), asking how he can inflict punishment onto those who stray and claim to have never harmed any of his brethren. The answer, of course, is that when one defies The Church, they clearly are not a true devotee. Those who reform may stay, though they will carry their scars as a reminder of their defiance. Those who do not reform will die, and the world will be a little cleaner for it.

Some are not convinced by this. The Deviant always makes sure to keep a close eye on them, in case they get the idea to spread their poisonous thoughts throughout the congregation.

The price for blasphemy is your tongue.

Granted, there are very few who lose only their tongues. Those who have become corrupted enough to openly denounce The Church have often fallen from grace already. They are both a lesson and a warning to the others, pitiful and hateful. Pathetic.

The Deviant does not resent his duty. He understands what must be done, and that he is the best man for the job. But he resents the sinners that force him to resort to such acts. He resents the ugly, tainted world that has warped them so, and longs for the new existence that has been promised to them. He trusts The Prophet. He knows it will come. When it does, those who do not believe will be cleansed without The Deviant having to lift a finger.

And until it does come, he will continue collecting the payment for their transgressions.


End file.
